How Oliver and Barry Confused and Entire Police Department
by jujukittychick
Summary: Oliver makes a visit to Central officially to pay a visit to the CCPD with the intention of making a financial contribution to improve their resources. Unofficially though? He just wants to see his favorite little speedster.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have no idea, I haven't written for this fandom before, but I love the fics where Ollie visits and Barry's all excited to see him and the department is all like WTF?! and decided to do my take on that. There's not really much of a plot, the idea just made me giggle

I've seen the first season of Flash and several seasons of Arrow so this is just some kind of vague point in the timeline where everything is mostly good in their worlds. Oliver is probably OOC, but Oliver deserves to be happy for a little while, the angsty broody little fucker

o.o.o

Barry was exhausted. He'd worked late at the precinct processing samples for a case then, just after he'd finally gotten home and sat down to eat, had gotten called to Flash duty because some new Meta was causing problems. That issue had kept him up until about 2AM by the time the fight died down and they were able to get him locked down and sent off to the authorities. Needless to say, he'd missed his 6AM alarm and was now stumbling into the precinct and heading toward the stairs to his lab as quickly as he could humanly manage.

 _"Allen!"_

Late again. Barry's head dropped as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly, hearing the snickers and not quite whispered comments from the officers at the desks behind him. Lifting his head, he tried to paste a smile on his face though he knew it probably wasn't very effective. "Yes, Captain?"

David Singh stared at the tired looking young man in front of him, his clothes wrinkled and hair looking like he'd forgot to even try to brush it. "One day, Allen, that's all I asked for, just one day for you to be on time. And you show up looking like this?"

"Sir?" Barry looked down at himself, confused, then realized his clothes were even more wrinkled than usual. Oops. "Sorry, sir?"

David tried not to be swayed by the confused kicked puppy look the kid had going. "Did you not remember the memo about the Very Influential Person from Star City coming to the precinct today? The one looking to donate a substantial amount of money to the department?"

"Umm, there was a memo?" He thinks he might have seen the email memo with something in the title about a visit, but one of his samples had finished processing and he had needed to check it.

David sighed, wondering for the millionth time if the kid's amazing work was worth the headaches he gave him.

"Barry?"

Hearing his name called across the expansive room, Barry turned, a bright grin breaking out on his face. "Ollie?" Jogging across the room as Ollie walked quickly towards him, he couldn't help the laugh that slipped from him as the larger man scooped him up in a hug and spun him around. "What are you doing here? Are you the big VIP that was coming today?"

The silence from every officer in the building was deafening as they watched the scene. Joe looked up from the paperwork he was working on to see the stunned reactions from his coworkers and snorted. To be fair, seeing Barry's lanky body in his wrinkled clothes tucked up against Oliver Queen's much larger suit covered frame was amusing. Of course the bright smiles on both their faces couldn't help but warm him considering everything the two had to deal with on a normal basis.

"Hey, kid. Yeah, that's probably me. Don't know that Ray was planning to come down anytime soon, anyway. Speaking of, Felicity, Thea, and Digg say hi." Oliver, aware of the stares and unusual lack of noise behind him, decided he really didn't care unless someone made an issue of it. It wasn't often he got to see Barry in non-life threatening situations.

"Oh, how's the baby?"

Oliver chuckled and squeezed Barry's arm warningly as he he felt him start to vibrate in his excitement. "She's getting bigger every day, and I know because Digg shows me pictures _every day_."

Barry caught the warning and bounced on his toes instead, just so happy to see his normally moody friend looking so relaxed. Of course if he had to deal with the kind of stuff Ollie and his team had to deal with on a regular basis, he'd probably be a lot more angry and broody too. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could have taken the day off so we could hang out."

David cleared his throat at that comment, giving Barry a pointed look.

Barry blushed, finally realizing exactly where they were and that absolutely everyone was watching. "Umm, I could have asked very nicely for the day off to spend with my good friend who was coming from out of town at the last minute to visit?"

David rolled his eyes, wondering again what it was about the kid that made him so hard to stay mad at.

Joe decided he better interrupt before Barry dug himself into a hole. Walking up to the pair, who still had an arm around each other (and he was going to be defending Barry's honor for days at this rate), he smiled and held out his hand. "Hi, Oliver, nice to see you again." He had to bite back a laugh as Oliver, instead of simply releasing Barry to free his hand, instead somehow managed to shift him over to his other side in one smooth motion.

"Hi, Joe, good to see you." Keeping Barry tucked up against his side, and conveniently further away from the people he could already hear gossiping, he shook the other man's hand. "And I would have said something, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I'll be here for a couple days so I thought maybe we could get everyone together for dinner one night?"

Barry grinned, looking from Joe back up to Oliver. "Oh, that'd be awesome. I'm sure Cait and Cisco would love to come. I'll message everyone and see if we can set something up. You want to try that new place over on Main? Oh wait, you wouldn't know about that, would you? But I've heard really good things, and..."

Oliver laughed and ran his hand up Barry's back to ruffle his hair. "I'm sure whatever you pick will be fine, Bar, you know best what I like." Catching the slightly bewildered look on the Captain's face, Oliver decided it was time to be official again. Offering the man an apologetic smile, he extended his hand. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, you must be Captain Singh. Barry's spoken highly of you."

David, trying to ignore Barry's blushing and whined "Ollie!" from where he buried his face against the other man's chest, shook his hand. Glancing at his embarrassed CSI, he offered the man a smile. "Yes, well, Mr. Allen certainly is something." And promptly wanted to facepalm as Barry smiled brightly at him like he'd just given him the best compliment in the world. "We really are lucky to have him working for us; he's a spectacular CSI." And that he could honestly say without any hesitation, the startled look Barry gave him for it though and the softening of his expression, just made him huff and point towards the stairs. "Go to work, Allen. I'm sure you've got some kind of tests you need to be running. You can visit with our guest on your lunch break."

Oliver tried to keep from smiling at the Captain's obvious soft spot for Barry and instead pulled Barry back into another quick hug before ruffling his hair. "He's right though, I've kept you long enough. Go be brilliant, I'll take you out to lunch later. You too, Joe, if you're free?"

"No, thanks though. You two have fun and catch up. I'll let Iris and Eddie know about dinner." Joe shook his hand again and made his way back to his desk, giving a couple of cops some very dark looks as he caught the tail end of some conversations. They just better hope they didn't mouth off where he could hear them properly, or, worse, where Oliver could.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver had been escorted around the station by Captain Singh for the past couple hours, making notes of things that could use upgrading (Felicity and Ray would cry over their outdated computers and network setup), or simply replaced (to be honest he thought the whole station could use an interior makeover with its sad and worn out 1980's decor). A call from the mayor had pulled Singh away, leaving Oliver on his own for a little while to look around.

Paying little mind to the conversations around him, and ignoring the leers some of the cops kept casting his way (though he really couldn't figure out the reason for their attitudes), he finally found Joe at his desk, piled high with files and documents. Taking a seat next to his desk while he waited for Joe to finish his call, he closed his eyes, once again wound up listening to whispered conversations going on around him, too many of them mentioning Barry it seemed. Scowling, he opened his eyes as Joe called his name.

"What can I do for you, Oliver? Or maybe I should call you Mr. Queen while you're here?" Joe's eyes sparkled with laughter as Oliver wrinkled his nose at the question.

"Please don't. Oliver is just fine for you guys."

"So, what can I do for you? I see the captain left you on your own to snoop around."

"He got a phone call from the mayor; I figured it was more important than playing tour guide. Especially since I know you." It was Oliver's turn to laugh as Joe rolled his eyes. "I was just wondering if you could show me where Barry's office is? It's getting close to lunch time and I figure he's probably about to starve, especially if he was running late this morning."

Joe shared a knowing look with Oliver at Barry's bad habits, leaving both of them smiling. "Sure, come on. It's on the top floor, the skylight in there is how the lightening got to him."

Oliver couldn't remember if he'd known that or not, a small frown tugging at his lips. "And he doesn't have any problems working there after that?" Following Joe through the bullpen and upstairs through more desk space, he wondered if they had sealed off the opening after the accident.

A surprised yelp and the sound of several small thuds had the two men hurrying around the corner of a nearby corridor, the two freezing in their tracks at the site before them. Oliver grinned as he watched the slender figure on his hands and knees scrambling to pick up scattered papers, cheap slacks pulled taught over a perfectly formed ass.

Joe glanced over at Oliver and scowled, rolling his eyes. " _Oliver._ "

Oliver coughed and covered his smile with his hand. "Sorry, Joe, I'd know that as...um, _figure_ anywhere."

"Uh huh."

"What I don't understand is how someone with his...abilities...is still such a klutz."

"There are some mysteries I don't think we'll ever understand."


End file.
